The Narratives
|-|The Narratives= |-|The Collective= Summary A race made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended universe within the Ovenverse The Narratives are a race of transcendent beings created by The Cosmic Oven as an experiment to test the limits of Creation. Each Narrative is capable of creating an existence with their own laws and concepts. They each watch over their own existence, warping and shaping it to their liking. The Narratives' sole purposes are to create, and destroy. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A 'to at least '''1-A '| At least '''1-A, likely higher Name: The Narratives | The Collective Origin: Ovenverse Age: Beyond the concepts of time Gender: Inapplicable, but individual Narratives may take the form of both male and female | Inapplicable Classification: Narratives, Creations of The Cosmic Oven | Amalgam of Narratives fused into one being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Narratives naturally prevent each other from attacking each other and their creations), Smite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, True-Godly Regeneration (Singular Narratives find it impossible to destroy each other and can regenerate on a metaphysical level that in of itself is conceptually impossible and hard to comprehend), Concept Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (One cannot simply look at a Narrative without weeping in awe), Eternity Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can erase something from existence ‘like a computer deletes data from its system’), Creation and Summoning (Narratives are capable of creating whatever they so wish to create and bring those creations to their level of existence), High level Plot Manipulation (Narratives are capable of writing themselves out of existence and then rewriting themselves back), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR (Narratives can send anything to and from anywhere inside and outside of their existences), Full Arsenal, Power Bestowal, Power Drain, Assimilation and Fusion (Narratives are capable of fusing with other Narratives to become more powerful), Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, BFR, Radiation, and Smite | Same as before, but to a much higher extent Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Narratives exist in Paradox Space, a place where nothing exists unless the Narratives will it to. Narratives are capable of creating entire existences where they can make up their own laws, such as space, time, and even dimensions. One such Narrative created the Primal Beasts, whom transcend time and space beyond the confides of dimensions.) to at least Outerverse level (Zeta herself was able to create an existence with transcendent dimensionless beings each hilariously more powerful than the last, going onto high infinity) | At least Outerverse level (The collective is the fusion of all the Narratives, and as such possess their combined might and power), possibly higher (Their power gave The Cosmic Oven cause for concern, and it was compelled to destroy The Collective before it got any more powerful) Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | At least Outerversal, likely higher Durability: Outerversal level | At least Outerversal, likely higher Range: Outerversal level Stamina: Irrevevant Intelligence: Omniscient (As everything was created by the Narratives, they know everything that exists within Narrative Space) Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ovenverse Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 1